Let's Play
by Miku Hatsune Angel
Summary: This is my first time so I put in sword art online, kuroko no basket and some vocaloid characters. So don't judge and read it if you want.
1. AN

**Hello Everyone!**

 **This is my first time doing this.**

 **I'll try my best to make this good.**

 **I put Kuroko no basuke, Sword Art Online and some vocaloid.**

 **Well I'm done so let the show begin or let the reading begin!**


	2. Chapter 1

12:59  
"Ena I'm leaving now," Kuroko went in his little sister room. She looked up from her novel and smiled, "okay have a nice day at school onii-san," Kuroko smiled and went over to her. Ena is fragile and weak girl, she always in bed because of her mysterious illness or condition. No really no one knows what is happening with her, her family went to many hospitals but none know what is wrong with her. They gave her some medicine but it didn't help it just made it worse.  
But she isn't the only one. Kagami, Aomine, Kise, Midormia, Murasakibara, and Akashi little sisters also have the same thing as Ena. They all would worry about them. Ena met all of them online and from their brothers when they would come over.  
So now on she just lay in bed doing none never stepping out of her room, just stay in and read her novel or go on her game, Sword Art Online.  
"Want me to put on your Nerve Gear?" Ena nod. Kuroko pick up the Nerve Gear off her desk and put it on her. Check it on and it's now loading, "okay I'll be going, say hi to the others for me" Kuroko kissed her forehead and smiled, "I'll let you know when I'm back. Online," he said before leaving her room.  
Ena sighed, ' _I wish I could stop being a bother to my family_ ,' Ena sighed again heavily, ' _why was I born so weak? I want to move around and make friends and stuff but can't because of my condition or whatever_ ,' Ena smiled, ' _well at least I have my game and have some friends in there waiting for me.'_  
13:00  
"Link Start"


	3. Chapter 2

(Ena POV)  
I opened my eyes and looked around smiling. "Awesome," I mumble, "Sword Art Online I'm here," I customize myself now looking like this. I ran though the starting city, went on looking for my team. I'm in a team with my brother friends little sisters and four others who three are our co-leaders and the other is our leader. I got a message from one of my team mates:  
 ** _From: Kameko  
To: Ena  
Ena we're at the Starting City by the water fountain. _**  
I nodded and went to the water fountain which didn't taking long. When I finally got there I was out of breath, "it sure took you long," Kameko said I smiled, "yea sorry for making you all wait," I looked at them. Kameko the sister of Akashi, "I'm so happy you finally came," Estsuko the sister of Kise came hugging me. "Estsuko let her go you'll squeeze her to death," Manami the sister of Aomine trying to get Estsuko off me. "Actually Manami she can't dead she's in a game," Susumu the sister of Murasakibara told Manami. "Can you all ever grow up for once," Yori the sister of Midormia sighed, "yea but we all are just 10 years old Yori," Chiyo the sister of Kagami told Yori.  
I sighed and smiled. I'm so glad to see them all again even though this is not what they really look like but at least I know their real names since they use their names as their names online. "What's with the goat Yori?" I asked, "It's her lucky item this year," Estsuko told me. "Your lucky Luka, Gumi, Rin and Miku aren't here yet," Yori told me, "huh? They still aren't here yet," I asked, "nope they still not here," Manami sighed. "Maybe their causing trouble... again," Susumu said, we all sighed. "Hey! Look there they are!" we looked at what Chiyo was pointing seeing Rin, Luka, Gumi and Miku running towards us.  
"Yep they're late," Kameko sighed. They finally came, Luka, Gumi and Rin were breathless but Miku looked fine. I sighed, "what took you four so long?" Kameko asked them. "It's all Miku fault," Rin growled, "um yea right you just took forever buying things," Gumi sighed, "yea you too Gumi you were taking forever just to get the stamp thing for all of us," Luka growled. They glared at each other and started arguing, "now i understand why Miku made you three co-leaders," Susumu mumble. "Well let's go to a dungeon now that we are all together," Miku started walking away.  
"Wait why did you guys have a stamp thing anyway?" I asked. The three sisters stop arguing and they turned back to all of us. "Oh right we must give you 7 the stamp that show you all are part of 'Blank' group and your in our team 'Angel Beats'," Rin told us. "Wait we're not official members?" Chiyo gasped. "Well now you are," Gumi took out the stamp thing and handed to Miku. "Okay who's first? Also where and what color do you want your stamp?" Miku asked, "why do we need the stamp anyway?" Chiyo asked, "we are not like other groups. Our group needs the stamp. Our guild and team is rare and people will want to know if you all are part of our group and team. But you're all in my our team so you need the stamp to stay hidden so no one else would know," Miku explain to us.  
We nodded and Kameko went up first, "I want it on my right thigh and make it red," Miku nod and press the stamp on Kameko right thigh. Miku than took it out and we all look, the symbol look like this. "Cool it looks awesome," I complained.  
"Okay my turn," Manami step forward, "I want it upper left shoulder and make it dark blue," Miku nodded moving Manami cape out of the way and put it on her. "Okay Me Next! Me Next!" Estsuko say excitedly, "I want it on my right hand and make it yellow," Estsuko took off her right glove and Miku put it on her. "Okay my turn," Yori sighed, "I want it right side of my collarbone and want it green,"she showed Miku and Miku stamped it on. "Okay now me," Susumu smiled, "want it left thigh and purple," Miku nodded and put it on her left thigh. "Now i want it on my stomach and want it red," Miku nodded, Chiyo lift up her shirt and Miku put it on her. "Your copying my color," Kameko mumble, "no i'm not geez," I sighed.  
"So where do you want it Ena?" Miku asked. I thought for a while, "um on the back of my neck and light blue,"Miku nodded and i move my hair out of the way. "Why light blue?" Yori asked, "well it reminds me of my brother," I smiled. They smiled, "yea actually I thought of my brother too for the color," Manami told, "I'm guessing all of you think of your brothers when you thought about the colors," Gumi smirked, we all nodded. "Aw~ that's cute even the sisters do that too," Miku told us, "Miku!" The sisters growled.  
"Okay all set,"Miku gave the stamp back to Gumi, "now let's go to a dungeon," we all nodded and headed to the 1st dungeon.  
Time Skip~ *Outside World*  
(Kuroko POV)  
13:30  
"Okay Practice Over! Nice Work Everyone!" I got my bag and left the gym with Kagami. "So hows your little sister doing, Kuroko?" I sighed, "her condition is getting worse everyday, " I sighed again, "I wish she would just heal and become healthy." "I know how that feels," I looked at Kagami, "hows your little sister?" i asked he sighed, "same thing," we sighed at the same time, "what's your sister doing now?' he asked me, "she's playing Sword Art Online now," I looked at the sky, "i told her that once I got back I'll be in the game too."  
"Well same here. My litte sister playing that too and I'm going in it once I get home," I smiled. "But I wonder why our little sisters and Akashi, Kise, Aomine, Modmira, Murasakibara little sisters have the same condition as ours?" he said. I shrug, "I don't know. But at least our sisters aren't the only ones," I nodded, "do you think our sisters already met in the game world?" I asked, "maybe I don't know Chiyo never told me her friends names or anything. And I hardly see her with anyone at all actually," I sighed."Well I got to go this way now," I nod, "bye Kagami," "bye Kuroko," we than went our separate ways.  
I finally got home and went to see Ena first. I saw her still in her bed and with he Nerve Gear on. I than went to my room and put my bag on my bed. I got my Nerve Gear and stuff and went to Ena room. I sat on her desk chair and connect my Nerve Gear to Ena computer, I put it on and waited it to load. 'I wish Ena would recover from all this,' I sighed, 'than she wouldn't have to stay here all the time.'  
14:00  
"Link Start"


	4. Chapter 3

*Game World*  
(Ena POV)  
"Ahh" "Ena you must get in motion and than you can active your sword skill," I smiled and got up. "Sorry i forgot," I strach behind my neck, "Ena you really are a baka," Yori pushing up her glasses. I slightly glared at her, and Estsuko hugged me, "Aw come on Yoricchi she's trying her best," Yori had a angry mark on her haed, "Estsuko don't call me that1" Yori growled. We all laughed, I stopped once i got message from my big brother, Kuroko. 'Hm he must be home now,' I opened it and read:  
 ** _From: Kuroko  
To: Ena  
Ena I'm back home and now online. Where are you?_**  
"Hm is that your brother Ena?" Manami asked, I nod. "Well your not the only one," I looked at Chiyo and saw she had got a message from her brother too, "wait me too," "me three" "I have one too" I looked at everyone, "so everyone has a message from their brothers?" they nodded. "Well we're guessing you all got to go now," we nodded and looked at Luka, Gumi, Rin and Miku. "But we hardly finish our first dungeon with you guys because of Ena," Susumu wined. I sweatdrop, " but you all got to go to your brothers now," Luka told us, "no we can just say we are doing a dungeon now and will come once we are done," I suggested. "yea we could just message them that and they will be okay with it," Chiyo smiled, "yea nice thinking Ena," Kameko patted my head.  
I smiled and we all message our brothers. "You all really are something," Rin smirked.

 ** _From: Ena  
To: Kuroko  
I'm in a dungeon now and will come out once I'm done. Okay._**

I finish and sent the message. I looked at the others and they finished too. "Well let's get-" Miku stopped once she seem to got a message from someone. "Hm? Who is it?" she shrug and opened it. I looked at her and she sighed and looked at us, "sorry girls I got to go. There is something really important I got to do," we nod in understanding. "Yea we get it. You always have to go somewhere for a meeting or something so yea," she smiled, "okay bye," she got out her teleport crystal and left.  
I sighed, "I wonder what it is this time?" I mumble. "Who knows but whatever it is. It must be really important if she has to leave while we're in a dungeon," Luka said. We all sighed, "well let's finish this dungeon before Miku comes back," we all nod and we went on with the dungeon.  
Time Skip~  
"Ah finally we're down," Manami layed down on the grass. I sighed, "yea I'm kinda tried," and we all layed down on the grass expect Luka, gumi and Rin. "Well you all did great," Luka smiled, "Great job newbie's," Rin smirked, "hm Miku still isn't back," Gumi sighed, "she still must be busy." "Thanks but," our stomach growled, "now we're hungry."  
"Well too bad food here just fill your vertical stomach," Gumi smiled, "yea but our brothers are back and will make us food at home," Chiyo smirk. "Yea well than you all better log out after you all text your brothers," we nodded and started messaging our brothers. "Okay I'm done I'm logging out," I swipe my hand and went to the log out bottom.  
But there was something missing. The log out bottom wasn't there anymore. 'Huh? That's odd' "Hey where's the log out button?" I asked, "Huh it's right here," Luka swipe her hand and went to the bottom of the main menu but found that it's not there. "You see it's not there," Estsuko said. "Well why don't you all contact the game master?" Gumi suggested, "yea we did that but he's not picking up," Manami told her. "How about Miku?" We shook our heads, "she isn't picking up entire." "Do you three know where else we can log out?" Kameko asked.  
"No," Rin started, "when ever players log out SAO the only way to do it is going though the main menu," we all started panicking. "What? That can't be right. There got to be someway out," said Chiyo, They shook their heads, "also there is no emergence log out entire if you all are wondering," Luka told us.  
"Man now we are stuck here until someone comes and fix this up," Susumu wined. "Well that or when someone outside the real world come and takes it off us that's it," Gumi explain. "Well that might be a problem for some of us since our brothers are in the game too and our parents are out for a bit," Yori push up her glasses. We all nodded, "if we can't log out there is going to be serious problems for the game," Kameko sighed. "I wonder if the developers even know whats happening," said Rin, "cause they can just shut down the server and log everyone out," we shrug, "so why didn't they made an announcement or something?" I mumble.  
We all than heard the bell ring everything was quite and we were all scared. Than we were all teleported to the plaza. We looked around and saw a bunch more players here too being teleported.  
"Someone fuse the teleport on all of us," the bell stopped and the chatter went on. "Look up there," we looked up at the sky and saw a red sign saying 'warning' than started spreading around the whole area and something red started leaking out and form into a big someone big with their face hidden. "Is that the game master?" "Why doesn't he have a face?" "Is this an event?" questions went on about this person. It spreated its arms and spoke, "attention players. I want to welcome you to my world," 'what is he talking about?'  
"My name is Akihiko Kayaba. And as of this moment I am in control of this world." I was shock and thought back to the book I read about him and that he is Miku's father, "I'm sure most of you already know that there is an item missing in your playing menus. The log out button." He swipe his hand and went to the menu, "let me a sure you that this is not a defect of the game. I repeat this is not a defect. This is how Sword Art Online was design to be."  
"He's kidding right?" Estsuko asked. "You can not log yourselves out of SAO. And no one from the outside won't be able to shut down or remove the Nerve Gear off your head. If anyone attendance to do so a transmitter inside the gear will discharge a wave signal into your skull and destroying your brain and ending your life." More people started talking more. "Hey are you all hearing this? He got be crazy. Right Luka, Gumi, Rin?" Yori asked. "No. He's not the transmitter work just like microwaves. If it's safety disable it can fry your brain." Gumi explained.  
"Couldn't someone cut the power?" Estsuko asked, "That won't work. The Nerve Gear got a eternal battery on," said Luka. "Despite my warning the family and friends some of the players have attended on move the Nerve Gear. An unfortunate decision in the say the least. As a realust The game now have 213 least players than when it began. They've been deleted on both online and in the real world." I was shook, than websites started popping around him.  
"As you can see international media outlets around the block covered everything including the deaths. At this point they to assume to likely the Nerve Gear being remover is minimal at best. i hope this brings you to comfort to try to clear the game. It's important to remember the following There is no long anyway to revel someone within the game. If your HP drops to zero your avatar will be deleted from the system forever and the Nerve Gear will simultaneously will destroy you brain." I was shock and scared at what I just heard.  
"There is only one way for a player to escape now. You must clear the game. Right now you all gathered on floor one, the lowest level of Aincrad if you can though the dungeon and defeat the boss you may advance to the next floor. Defect the final boss on floor 100 and you will clear the game." "We can't clear all 100 floors." I said, ""that's freaken impossible," Estsuko said. "Even the beta tester and Blank never made it that high!" Manami yelled.  
"Last but not least I placed a little present in your item storage in every player Please have a look." everyone including me went to our item storage and saw it was a mirror. I press it and a mirror appeared, I looked at it and saw a bright light and turned to see it was Chiyo, "Chiyo!" I yelled. And it started happening to other players around us. Even me and bright light was everywhere.


End file.
